This invention relates to novel macroazo compounds containing both of polyorganosiloxane units and polyoxyalkylene units in its molecules.
A silicone compound has such characteristics as excellent water-repellent ability and low coefficient of friction, and thus it has been known that a polysiloxane is added to resins or sprayed over them to give water repellent ability to the resins.
However, in methods of adding or spraying a polysiloxane to resins which has no compatibility or no miscibility with the polysiloxane, there has been found such a defect that the polysiloxane is oozed on the resin surface.
As means for solving this defect, there have been studied such methods as one comprising polymerizing a polymerizable monomer in the presence of a polyorganosilsesquioxane macromonomer or a polydialkylsiloxane macromonomer to form a graft polymer and one comprising polymerizing a polymerizable monomer in the presence of an azo-containing polyorganosiloxane compound to form a block copolymer, whereby a polysiloxane is introduced into a polymer molecule.
However, almost all of thus prepared polysiloxane-containing resins are those containing no polyoxyalkylene unit, or those containing a polyoxyalkylene unit but no polymer unit derived from an ethylenical monomer, and therefore those resins containing polysiloxane have such defects that they show only a poor affinity to polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and acryl type resins and further their hydrophilicity is not sufficient.
Further, though treating methods of mixing or reacting polyethylene glycol which has no compatibility with a polysiloxane resin have been tried, those method are accompanied with such problems that affinity between the resins is low, either one of the resins is oozed on the surface of the other resin which causes reduction of weathering resistance and chemical resistance, or no satisfactory adhesion to a substrate resin is attained which also causes reduction of chemical resistance and abrasion resistance. Thus no practical application has been attained.